Harry Potter and the Dragon Druid
by blackcat4
Summary: Harry Potter meets a 7th year who's friendship takes him a jorney he didn't expect.
1. Dreams

The characters depicted in this story are property of J.K Rowling and Scholastic.  
  
I do not take claim for them. The characters names not associated with the Harry Potter Series of books are property of friends of mine. The names that are used are from the characters created by friends on the official Warner Brothers Harry Potter message boards. If you have not read all four books don't read this story. Some characters and things mentioned are taken from all four books. Please read the books first to understand the Harry Potter world. I wouldn't want to spoil the fun for you. Please enjoy the story. I would also like reviews of this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Dream  
  
  
  
"Don't hurt her..please..do whatever you want to me.. Just don't hurt my child"  
  
Her mother's voice rang out in her ears. The voice was as clear as the day it happened. She woke up from her dream with a jolt and screaming. As her steel blue eyes focused she realized she was in her dorm at her school. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the castle ceiling. She couldn't get back to sleep so she decided to go downstairs. As she dressed visions of the dream were fresh in her mind. While opening her dresser drawer to change a friend of hers, who awoke due to her screaming, walked up behind her. She put a comforting hand on the girls shoulder.  
  
"Blackcat, did you have another nightmare? That's the fourth one this week. Maybe you should go see the school nurse."  
  
"No, Lilandra I'm ok. It's not the first time and it won't be the last"  
  
"Was it the same dream as before Blackcat? The one with your mom?" Lilandra asked, her voice was soft and warm.  
  
"Yes. This time I could see it all." Blackcat said while visibly shaking " all the way to the end."  
  
Lilandra hugged Blackcat. "Its ok Blackcat. I'm sure they will end soon."  
  
"I can only hope Lilandra."  
  
Blackcat continued to dress. She put on her school uniform and a long black cape. As Blackcat brushed her long jet black hair and looked into the mirror. While looking into the mirror she let out a sigh.  
  
"Maybe this day will be better." She thought in her mind.  
  
Blackcat picked up her books out of her trunk and turned to Lilandra. Blackcat smiled to her friend, turned and disappeared out thru the dorm room door. She took the steps carefully to the common room.  
  
She had always liked the common room. It was decorated in the house colors of red and gold. She was a seventh year Gryffindor and since this was her last year she would make the most of it. She sat down in a large chair by the fire. The house elves had kept it going all night. Blackcat pulled out her transfiguration book and began her homework that she had forgotten about. She took out one of her magic quills and a piece of parchment. The quill jumped to life magically and began to write. She laughed to herself and laid back in her chair.  
  
There was a rustle above the stairs and a small scrawny boy stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in his pajamas and walked down the steps. She looked over to the steps to see who else might be up at this ungodly hour . As the boy rubbed his head, the lightning shaped scar could be clearly seen. His hazel green eyes focused on the fire as he got his bearings. He walked over to a nearby chair and sat down into it. She could tell that he had also just waken up.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone else was up at this hour. If you want me to go I shall." the boy said in a tone almost close to a whisper.  
  
  
  
She thought to herself that this boy could possibly be the one she had heard of. She didn't want to be rude. He was rather polite and she wasn't used to anyone being up at the same hour she was.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you by any chance Harry Potter?"  
  
The boy turned to her quickly and in a very embarrassed tone, " yes I am, but please don't call me a celebrity. I get called that all the time. Four years of it is enough for anyone."  
  
She looked at him rather quizzically. "Oh I kinda figured you enjoyed it Harry. I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Blackcat, Blackcat Mondragon."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Blackcat Mondragon." Harry smiled warmly.  
  
"Harry," she said with a bit of annoyance in her voice, "just call me Blackcat. I don't use my last name much. It causes a bit of tension with the other students around here. Especially with those students in Slytherin."  
  
Harry suddenly went red from embarrasment. "I'm sorry Blackcat. I won't do it again."  
  
"Its all right Harry. You didn't know any better. Would you like some coco?"  
  
"Sure, but I don't see any house elves." Harry looked around the room as he spoke.  
  
"Harry,"she giggled " I don't need house elves for coco"  
  
"You don't?" Harry asked. She could tell he was very confused.  
  
" Seventh year charms. Watch and learn."  
  
She waved her wand and almost instantly two cups of hot coco appeared.  
  
"How do you think the house elves do it Harry?"  
  
"I never thought of it before Blackcat. Thanks"  
  
As the two sat in the room sipping coco they talked about their experiences at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every so often Harry would shudder. Blackcat sat and listened to the boy's adventures. She seemed more interested than most to hear about him and the Chamber of Secrets and the Sorcerer's Stone and especially the tri-wizard tournament. Then he came to the part about his dreams of his parent's deaths..  
  
"Harry." She said rather quietly.  
  
"Yes Blackcat?" He looked at her oddly.  
  
"Please don't talk about nightmares. That's one of the few reasons I'm down here and not in my dorm where I should be."  
  
Harry looked at her and could tell she was visibly upset. " did your folks get killed by Vold.." He stopped himself when he remembered what Hagrid told him about mentioning the name around others. " I'm sorry. He who must not be named?"  
  
She looked at him and rose from her seat. Blackcat walked to the fire and stared into its warm glowing flames.  
  
"Harry, my mom was killed by him. I was only 5 when it happened. I should have been next, but for some odd reason he left before killing me. Guess he felt that by letting me live with the torment of seeing my mom die in front of me would be more fun." her shoulders dropped slightly as she spoke. She shivered as the pictures from her dream flooded her mind again. Her mother screaming and then dropping to the floor. Voldermort's icy gaze fixed upon her. His hollow laughter rang out in her ears.  
  
As she thought of the dream Harry's scar began to burn. He winced in pain and rubbed the scar. She turned and noticed that he was in pain and snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Harry, Harry are you ok?" A worried tone came into her voice as she asked.  
  
Soon the pain was gone and he looked up.  
  
"Its been happening more and more. Ever since the tri-wizard tournament. Uncle Vernon didn't believe me, but now that I'm here at Hogwart's its gotten a bit worse."  
  
She looked at Harry, "would you like me to take you to Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"No, that is ok Blackcat, I've seen her enough. You could say I'm a regular there."  
  
"Seems like you and I are in the same boat Harry. We both hate he who must not be named. or as you like to call him Voldemort"  
  
Harry looked shocked at Blackcat spoke the name aloud. " I didn't think anyone said his name aloud any more."  
  
"I do when no one else is around Harry. Only because my dad addressed him by his name. My dad feels its better not to hide some one as evil as him under a new name."  
  
"And who is your dad Blackcat. My mom and dad were both killed by him"  
  
" I know Harry, your famous after all. Who wouldn't know. My dad knew your parents from school. He is Lord William Mondragon, Captain of the Fifth division of the M.L.E"  
  
"M.L.E Blackcat?" Harry looked at her with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Magical Law Enforcement Division of the Ministry of Magic Harry."  
  
Harry remembered now. They were the ones who sent him the letter when Doby got him in trouble at Uncle Vernon's the summer before his second year of Hogwarts. He smiled.  
  
" I know who they are Blackcat. I ran into a bit of trouble with them myself."  
  
"Who hasn't Harry. That's why I don't use my last name much. I don't want to be called a spy or a stole pigeon for the ministry."  
  
They both giggled as the sun began to show thru the window of the common room.  
  
"Looks like I'll be having my first class soon Harry. You may want to go get changed."  
  
"Yes, I think you're right. Will I see you around Blackcat?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hey, we're both Gryffindors, I'm sure we will meet or at least bump into each other again. And who knows. Maybe we both will have nightmares again and end up back here tomorrow morning." she giggled as she watched him go.  
  
"It's a plan Blackcat." His voice echoed thru the stair case and down the hall.  
  
She smiled to herself and picked up her things.  
  
"So that was the famous Harry Potter. Dad was right. He is special."  
  
She made sure she had all her books for the day. Seeing the time on the clock she decided it might be a good idea to hit the library before class. She headed out of the common room.. 


	2. A day of classes

Day of classes  
  
  
  
Blackcat took a look at the clock and realized she was almost late for her Defense against the Dark Arts class (DADA). She picked up her books from the common room and hurried out.  
  
"I hope those stairs don't decide to change again today." She said while running. The bells of Hogwarts started to toll as she made her way up to the tower where the class was held. She went thru the door panting and gasping for air. Seeing only one seat left she quickly took it and pulled out her books, hoping that the professor didn't take notice.  
  
"Ms Blackcat, your late. Ten points from Gryffindor." The professor said while his back was turned. There were sighs of disgust from the students of Gryffindor and giggles of laughter from the Slytherin students  
  
  
  
"Sorry professor Lupin." She said with a small amount of disgust in her voice..  
  
"Just don't let it happen again. I don't like my best student to be late." He said while turning around to face the class.  
  
As he spoke her mind drifted back to the dream she had. She shivered as the images raced around in her mind. Professor Lupin noticed her shaking and walked over. He put a kind hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ms. Blackcat, meet me after class. I would like a word with you."  
  
"All right sir." She said as she looked at his kind face. All the other students in the room broke out in oohs and aahs. Blackcat glared at them and turned back to her books. She began writing down the notes on the board for that class.  
  
The class seemed to drone on and on. First Professor Remus Lupin went on about pixies. He then talked then to redcaps, and finally were-wolves. The students seemed to snicker as Professor Lupin talked about the were-wolves. It was no secret among the students that Professor Lupin was a were-wolf himself. With all the problems Hogwarts had keeping a DADA professor headmaster Dumbledore had asked him back this year to teach again.  
  
He accepted and resumed where he left off before he was pushed out of Hogwarts.  
  
As the class came to an end, Professor Lupin walked over to her.  
  
"Now do you want to talk about what happened in class Blackcat?" He said with a kind tone.  
  
"Actually sir." She went silent when she noticed Harry standing by the door.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt." Harry said in a shy polite voice.  
  
"No, its all right Harry," Professor Lupin said kindly to the fifth year. "Ms. Blackcat and I were just having a little meeting, but I see that my next class is about to arrive."  
  
" We can continue this later professor." She said while picking up her things quickly.  
  
As she left Professor Lupin's classroom the professor let out a sigh.  
  
"Strange child that one is. Strange."  
  
Harry overheard the professor speak and walks over.  
  
"Sir, sorry to intrude but why did you call her strange?"  
  
Professor Lupin looked over at Harry.  
  
"Harry, its all right. I've known Blackcat for a while now. She is very quiet, but very smart with the dark arts. I guess it runs in her blood. Now is there something I can do for you Harry?" The professor asked.  
  
"No sir. I just saw Blackcat in here and wanted to say hi again. I met her early this morning. She seems really nice. Ron says to stay away from her. I don't know. She seems like a good person."  
  
"That she is Harry."  
  
"May I ask what you meant about being in her blood? Isn't she a witch?" Harry asked quizzically, "she told me who her dad was.".  
  
"Harry," Professor Lupin said sternly, " Blackcat didn't tell you about her mother did she?"  
  
"She mentioned her. She said that her mom was dead, killed by you know who. That's all she told me."  
  
"Yes Harry, and she is really troubled by that fact. Harry I'm not the one who should tell you about her mother, but if you want to find out more about Blackcat look up Druidry in the library. Ok, now off with you. You have Potions do you not."  
  
"Yes sir I do. Good day sir" Harry said while leaving.  
  
While walking down the hall Harry bumped into Ron and Hermione.  
  
"So where you been Harry. You missed a great game of wizard chess," Ron bragged.,  
  
"I beat Angelina Johnston rather quickly. Then I went up against Lee Jordan and beat him good."  
  
"Ron your bragging again." Hermione chimed in with her usual to the point remark.  
  
"I am not!" Ron said back.  
  
"Boys." Hermione stated while shaking her head. She then looked to Harry who was quiet,  
  
"You ok Harry. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Oh. Nothing Hermione. Just someone I met today." Harry seemed distant.  
  
"Well we had better hurry so we are not late for potions." Hermione stated as she broke out into a run.  
  
The three of them ran to the dungeons only to bump into the very person Harry had on his mind. He bumped into her and dropped his books. He also pushed her into some of her friends who were just entering the potions classroom.  
  
"Oh. Terribly sorry." Harry stated as he picked up his books.  
  
Blackcat bent down as her friends giggled.  
  
"Oh. Hey Harry, I didn't know we had potions together." Blackcat said.  
  
" I didn't either Blackcat. I guess I'm always too busy trying to stay out of Snape's sight."  
  
"I know what you mean Harry. Oh, before class starts I want you to meet some of my friends.  
  
This is Lei, she's the" before she could get out a word Lei had her hand out and interrupted.  
  
"I'm Leilani Macomber, Gryffindor Prefect. Most of my friends call me Lei."  
  
"Hello Lei, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said in a shy voice.  
  
"Well I know who you are. Who doesn't. It's my job to know. Being a prefect and all." Lei said with a smile and a giggle.  
  
Harry looked to Blackcat,"she isn't like Percy was is she?"  
  
" I heard that Harry," Lei chimed in, " and no. You will find me much more laid back than Percy was. I'm not as stiff."  
  
She giggled and helped Harry and Blackcat up.  
  
"And Harry, this is Alexandria Reese and Kagato." Blackcat said  
  
"Pleasure Harry, and you can call me Alex.".  
  
"Same here Harry, I see Blackcat's a friend of your's, any friend of hers is a friend of mine." Kagato said right after Alex spoke.  
  
Harry could see that Alex and Kagato were together.  
  
"Sorry to ask but are you two going out?"  
  
"Actually Harry," Alex replied, "Kagato and I are engaged to be wed."  
  
"Really, well good luck." Harry said.  
  
Harry was then pulled into the classroom by Hermione.  
  
"Would you care to explain what you are doing. I mean Harry they are older then we are." Hermione quipped.  
  
" Let Harry have some friends beside us Hermione. He is a celebrity and all." Ron giggled.  
  
"Ron." Harry let out with a sigh.  
  
"How did you get to meet them Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
" I met Blackcat. The one I told you about Ron. They are her friends."  
  
"Blackcat. Oh I told you what I heard about her right Harry?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Oh, that Lee saw her crying right. Yeah you told me."  
  
"Ron, Harry, you two are so rude." Hermione said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
The three sat in their usual place in the dungeons as the rest of the class filtered in. Blackcat took a seat next to Lei and Alex. Her gaze landed on Harry. She smiled at him. He smiled back and the class began.  
  
  
  
. 


	3. The Potions class

Potions class  
  
  
  
As the students sat in the class Professor Snape walked around the room. His cape flowing behind him menacingly. He went from student to student asking them what certain ingredients were for. When his eyes landed and Harry Potter who was scribbling down what was said.  
  
"Mr. Potter. I see that you have not learned your lesson to pay attention. That will cost you dearly boy. Fifteen points from Gryffindor, and if there is one word out of any Gryffindor I shall double it. Now Mr. Potter what do you get when you mix asphatate with boxfur."  
  
Almost immediately Hermione's hand went up.  
  
Professor Snape glared at her, "put your hand down you silly girl. You should know that your smarts do not impress me in the least."  
  
Hermione put her hand down and looked to Harry. She could tell that he was stumped.  
  
"I see Mr. Potter is at a loss. Haven't done your homework Mr. Potter tsk tsk. Too bad. Another ten points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape replied with a hiss.  
  
Suddenly Blackcat got up from her chair. As she did she glared at Professor Snape. Upon seeing her do this Professor Snape walked over.  
  
Harry noticed Blackcat's hands were clenched and she looked angry.  
  
"Ah. Ms Blackcat, where do you think your going? There is still one hour and forty-five minutes left in class," his voice was dripping with anger. No student dared to stand up in his class. All the other students looked away and whispered among themselves. Harry kept his eyes on Blackcat. He had never seen someone try to stand up to Professor Snape before.  
  
"Answer me child or has a cat got your tongue?" Professor Snape said. His voice sent shivers down the spines of some of Blackcat's friends.  
  
The Slytherin students in the class giggled at his comment.  
  
Blackcat was breathing deeply trying to control her anger. Snape saw this and only seemed to make the situation worse.  
  
"I see your like the rest. Just a show off. Just like your father was at your age." Professor Snape quipped as an evil smile crossed his lips. He knew just how to push the right buttons.  
  
Blackcat started to shake with rage. The room suddenly became electric and the students stopped laughing amongst themselves and looked at Blackcat and the Professor.  
  
"If your going to take points off or give me detention then do so. I don't care." Blackcat shot back at him. Her voice full of anger. She picked up her things as Professor Snape's icy glare fixed upon her.  
  
"And where do you think your going." He shot back.  
  
" Out of here Professor." Blackcat remarked. Her voice was full of anger.  
  
She moved out from behind the desk and left the room in a hurry. As she left the electric energy in the room died away. Alex and Lei looked at each other and to the door where cat left.  
  
"That's not like her at all." Lei said to Alex.  
  
"I know. Something is wrong. Maybe Lil will know." Alex whispered back.  
  
"Silence." Professor Snape bellowed.  
  
The rest of the class went on silently. As soon as class was over Alex and Lei left the room quickly toward the common room. Harry followed them. Ron and Hermonie had trouble keeping up.  
  
"Wait up Harry. Why the rush?" Ron said while running after Harry.  
  
As Harry turned the corner Ron and Hermione caught up with him.  
  
"Slow down. Now what's this about Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Shhh." Harry said as he ducked behind a suit of armor. Ahead of him was Alex and Lei and Lil all talking to Professor Dumbledore. Harry could pick out some of the conversation.  
  
"Sir, something is really wrong. We have never seen her this upset." said Alex.  
  
"Maybe she should go see Madam Pomfrey. She might be sick.?" Lei responded in a worried tone..  
  
" Its her dreams sir. They seem to have gotten worse. She won't go into details, but she has been waking up very early and has not been able to get back to sleep." Lilandra said as she looked at the professor.  
  
"Interesting. I shall have her come to my office later and find out what troubles her. We can't have her upsetting classes like that again.." Replied Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry caught bits a pieces of the conversation, but he knew who they were speaking about. Hermione, Ron and Harry disappeared behind a corner before Professor Dumbledore saw them.  
  
"Harry, I told you that girl was trouble." Ron said.  
  
"You mean all this is about that Blackcat girl?" Hermionie replied.  
  
"Yes Hermione, it is," Harry said with a very serious tone, "And I'm going to the library. I have to check something up."  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded. "Ok Harry, see you in the common room later."  
  
Harry headed off to the library. Ron and Hermione headed to the Common room.  
  
As Harry went to the library he bumped into Lei who was also heading to the library.  
  
"Hello Harry. So we meet again." Lei said with a smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you again Lei. I'm on my way to the library. Professor Lupin said I should look some thing up. How's Blackcat?" Harry asked.  
  
Lei looked to Harry seriously.  
  
"Harry, Blackcat's acting strangely. Dumbledore said he would talk to her. Hopefully it will help."  
  
"Maybe I can talk to her." Harry said while thinking  
  
Lei put a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Harry, I don't know if that's a good idea. Blackcat is in one of her moods. Its not good to be around her right now. Maybe later."  
  
"Maybe. I have homework to do and a little project to work on. Since I did loose all those points in potions class." Harry said while turning a bit red.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry. We loose points and gain them back just as fast. Heck with you as seeker. We gain our points in Quidditch." Lei giggled.  
  
"Quidditch, that's right. I almost forgot. Practice. Thanks Lei." Harry said while running off thru the halls to the quidditch field.  
  
"Odd kid, that Harry Potter." Lei laughed to herself while walking down the hall. 


	4. Odd Happenings

Odd Happenings  
  
  
  
Harry flew up high on his broomstick and looked around the field. He was seeker for the Gryffindor Lions. His keen eyes searched the field for the Golden Snitch. He loved being on his broomstick, it gave him a sense of freedom that he never had before coming to Hogwarts. He loved the sport of Quidditch more then anything in the world. It was the first sport he was a true natural at. He couldn't thank Professor McGonagall enough for making him the seeker. He remembered the first time he had a match and how nervous he was. Now the sport was second nature to him. As Harry flew he watched the new people on the team try out for chasers, beaters, and for the keeper. It was a different feeling this year. Oliver Wood was gone and so was half the team. Most of all he missed the Weasley twins, Fred and George. They had graduated last year.  
  
He continued to fly in the crisp air looking for the snitch. A bludger flew by him nearly knocking him off his broom. The bludger was followed closely by one of the new beaters.  
  
"Sorry Harry, I'll get it.. I'll get it." the beater yelled as he zoomed past.  
  
Harry shook his head ," defiantly not the same as the twins. I'll have to watch my back more this year."  
  
As he continued to fly over the pitch he noticed a figure dressed in black by Hagrid's hut. He stopped his broom to try and figure out who it was. He was sure it wasn't Hermione or Ron. They were in the common room and wouldn't visit Hagrid without him.  
  
Suddenly another bludger hit him. He caught himself before he fell off his broom. Quickly and on instinct he made his way to the ground. As he neared it Harry fell off his broom and laid on the ground. Madam Hooch who was watching the practice ran over.  
  
"Oh dear. Harry are you alright." She said with a worried tone.  
  
Harry winced and sat up a bit, "just got hit with a bludger."  
  
"Harry you know better than to stay still. You're a seeker after all. Those balls are gunning for everyone." Madam Hooch replied.  
  
"Something just caught my eye and I lost concentration." Harry stated.  
  
"Well at least it was only practice and not a game. Now off with you. No more practice for you today. Go see Madam Pomfrey and have her check you out.."  
  
"Ok Madam Hooch." Harry said as he got up off the ground. He grabbed his broom and walked slowly and painfully to the castle. The bludger hit him square in the chest and knocked the air out of him. He thought to himself, "that's going to leave a bruise."  
  
Harry made his way up to his door to put his broom away. As he walked the steps to the Gryffindor tower he heard two people talking. He stopped to see if he could make out what they were saying. The voices seemed to come from the seventh year girls dorms.  
  
"So everyone's meeting in the common room tonight?" One of the girls asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Lil arranged it. Almost all of Cat's friends are going to be there. Something's up. And since Cat helped most of us out and has been a good friend it's the least we can do for her." The other girl replied..  
  
"A meeting in the common room. I'll have to be there." Harry thought to himself.  
  
After putting the broom away he headed to the hospital wing as Madam Hooch instructed. He didn't want to get into any trouble with the Quidditch referee. The next match was only a couple of weeks away. He made his way slowly to the wing. Every so often he passed another bunch of students. When he would pass a couple of fellow Gryffindors he would smile and try to listen in and catch bits of the conversations. Each conversation he caught seemed to be about the meeting he had heard about. This only made him think harder.  
  
"Were all these Gryffindors Blackcat's friends. Was she really so popular that everyone noticed but him?" Harry thought. His mind raced with questions as he entered the hospital wing. He was no stranger to it. He always managed to end up there every school year.  
  
As he walked into the wing Madam Pomfrey the school nurse walked over.  
  
"What is it this time my dear boy?" She asked in a motherly tone.  
  
"Just got hit by a bludger during Quidditch practice." He said as he winced.  
  
"Take a seat in that bed Harry, I'll be with you in a moment." She smiled and said.  
  
Harry took a seat on one of the beds. He watched Madam Pomfrey attend to another injured student. He looked to be from Ravenclaw.  
  
"Wonder what happened to him." Harry asked himself.  
  
Madam Pomfrey finished up and walked over to Harry.  
  
"Bludgers. I swear that sport should be outlawed. Its far to dangerous for children to play."  
  
She seemed to speak to herself as she rubbed some sticky yellow ointment on Harry's chest. It smelled like turpentine mixed with mint. He winced a bit as she continued to rub it in.  
  
"This will help with the bruising. It may hurt a bit," she looked at him with her caring eyes, . "Now off with you. Back to your common room..tut tut."  
  
He got up from the bed and walked out. All the time thinking to himself about the person who went to Hagrid's hut. He decided he would go check it out. Hagrid wouldn't tell Madam Pomfrey he was out of the castle. He was too much of a friend. Harry walked thru the dark corridors of the school. It seemed that everyone was in their common rooms. Since it was getting late. Harry made his way out of the castle in time to see the sun just about setting over the forbidden forest. He walked to Hagrid's hut and knocked.  
  
A rather loud and thunderous voice bellowed, " who's there?"  
  
"Its me Hagrid, Harry. Might I come in?" Replied Harry.  
  
"Sure ya can Harry." Came the reply from inside the cabin.  
  
Harry pushed open the door to the cabin to find Hagrid sitting down by the fire. Fang, Hagrid's boar hound, was sleeping comfortably on Hagrid's bed.  
  
"What can I do yer for Harry?" Hagrid seemed to bellow. His deep voice was friendly.  
  
"Hagrid. Might I ask who was in here about and hour ago? I was flying on my broomstick and I noticed someone enter." Harry asked.  
  
" Oh, well, um Harry, she's a friend. A good friend. You won't be tellin anyone you saw her here, right Harry?" Hagrid said with a bit of nervousness in his voice.  
  
"No Hagrid I won't. I was just wondering."  
  
" Best not be poking your nose into other peoples business Harry. It's not good practice."  
  
Harry was caught a bit off guard. Hagrid had always been friends with him before, but now he was keeping something.  
  
" Hagrid, please tell me who it was. I won't tell. I've never kept secrets from you. You know that."  
  
"Aiy Harry, I know. She just wanted our meetings to be secret. Blackcat likes it that way," Hagrid said. He then realized what he said ": Um, I shouldn't of told ya that."  
  
"Blackcat Hagrid?" Harry said quizzically.  
  
" Sorry Harry can't say no more. Now off with ya before anyone finds ya out here. Off with ya."  
  
"See you around Hagrid."  
  
Harry waved and then left the hut. He raced to the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room. He whispered the password to the fat lady and walked inside. The room was extremely crowded tonight.  
  
"Harry, Harry, over here. I have a seat next to the chess board. I saved you a seat." Ron yelled.  
  
Harry pushed his way thru the crowd. He noticed that not all of the students in the common room were from Gryffindor. There were some Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff he was sure and then to his surprise there were even some Slytherin students..  
  
"What are they doing in our common room Ron?" Harry asked as he walked over  
  
"I don't know. I came in and they were sitting in here talking." Ron whispered back.  
  
"We will just have to wait and see how this plays out." replied Harry.  
  
"I see you didn't try to save me a seat" Hermione stated seeming rather annoyed.  
  
"I did.. Right there. On that chair." Ron said with annoyance.  
  
"What chair Ron." she quipped.  
  
Ron moved Harry's invisibility cloak and pointed. " see."  
  
"Childish, truly childish." she said as she sat. She too had noticed the odd assortment of people from different houses all gathered in the common room. It made doing her homework difficult and rather annoyed her. 


	5. The common room meeting

The Common Room Meeting  
  
  
  
As Harry sat in the common room he looked around at all the different people. There were some faces he recognized from Gryffindor house. Most of the Gryffindors in the common room at the moment he did not know. He knew Ron and Hermione of corse and he also spotted Lee Jordan and Katie Bell in the corner talking to one another. He noticed Kagato, who he had met in the hall outside the dungeon class room. The people he was most interested in however were the ones from the other houses, especially the people from Slytherin. He gulped as one walked by. She was rather nice looking. She had long black hair and green eyes that almost matched her tie. She was talking to another Slytherin boy. His fire red hair made him stand out. He could have been mistaken for one of Ron's brothers if he wasn't in Slytherin. For all Harry knew this boy could be worse than Malfoy.  
  
"At least Malfoy isn't in the common room." Harry thought to himself.  
  
His green eyes seemed to follow each person. Harry then noticed a Ravenclaw boy talking to a Hufflepuff. He looked a bit closer and noticed the Hufflepuff boy wore a Prefect's star. Instantly Harry knew that the boy had to be the Hufflepuff house Prefect. Harry then felt a nudge in his side and looked.  
  
"Harry, there's the Hufflepuff Prefect, and did you see the look that Ravenclaw gave me. I think he doesn't like me. Those slytherin two give me the creeps. What if they are spies?" Ron whispered to him.  
  
"Ron, if they were then why is no one kicking them out." Harry replied back.  
  
"Harry, Ron be quiet please. Just wait. I'm sure something will happen soon." Hermione said from her seat rather bluntly.  
  
The conversations in the room came to a halt when Lil and Alex and Lei came down the stairs. They walked to each of the people and smiled.  
  
"Glad you all could make it. I see Ken, Polaris, Flare and Doug all made it." said Lil.  
  
Lei walked over behind the Hufflepuff Prefect and hugged him.  
  
"Glad you could make it Doug. Blackcat will be glad to know you came." said Lei  
  
"She's a friend. What else could I do. Don't forget she helped me with my Defense Against the Dark arts last year when you weren't around." Doug said with a smile.  
  
"Now you stop that, When am I not around?" Lei shot back with a grin.  
  
"Hmm. You know your right. Your always around. Like a shadow by my side." Doug replied jokingly.  
  
" Hush or I'll turn your hair green again, and you know I will Doug." Lei answered with an evil grin.  
  
" Hey you two quit playing around this is kind of serious." Alex said as Kagato walked behind her and hugged her..  
  
"Yes, and as we all know anything that involves cat like this is serious." Kagato replied.  
  
"Well if there is anything this Slytherin can do for Cat I'm up for it." Replied the red haired Slytherin boy..  
  
"Cat helped me out of a tiff with Professor Mcgonagall. I call this returning a favor." The Slytherin girl said.  
  
"Thanks Flare," Lil said while looking at the red haired boy, "and Cat's given us so many favors it's the least we can do Polaris."  
  
"So that's their names," Harry thought. "they seem to know Blackcat really well."  
  
"Odd names for witches and wizards don't you think Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
Before Harry could answer the boy from Ravenclaw spoke up.  
  
"What is the matter with Cat Lil. You know we would all want to help. We just don't know what's bothering her so badly."  
  
" Ken, As far as I know it has something to do with her powers. We all know about Cat's powers right. And with the Solstice games coming very soon and her dreams getting worse." Alex started to trail off.  
  
"Cat hasn't been sleeping good. What do you expect. She has only gotten about four hours of sleep a night. She wakes up screaming and sweating. We all know the kind of day she puts in.  
  
school work, tutoring, assisting the teacher, and her special sessions. Then she has to put up with all of our problems. That would have broken any of us a long time ago. I think the pressures getting to Cat." Lil butted in.  
  
Harry seemed very interested to hear about Blackcat. Hermione on the other hand seemed not to care. She didn't see what Harry saw in Blackcat. Of corse she was older. And that long black shiny hair made hers look bad. Then there were her eyes. Those steel blue eyes that seemed warm one minute and to pierce you the next. She watched Harry become more interested as the girls spoke.  
  
"This is ridiculous. Why bother over the silly mood swings of a seventh year." She thought.  
  
"May I ask something?" Polaris said.  
  
"Sure, go ahead Polaris." answered Lei.  
  
"What's the solstice games about? Is it like the Tri-wizard tournament?" she asked.  
  
"Well," Lil chimed in, "sorry Lei, Polaris it's like the tournament, but normal wizards like us can't join. Only her kind can. And since her mothers gone she doesn't know what to really expect from the others. That's why we are going to be there."  
  
"Its ok Lil," Lei said with a smile, "its scary, and her powers are not at their best right now. I know she's been training, but it seems to really drain her. I just wish I knew why she snapped like she did in potions. You should have seen Professor Snape's face. He was so angry at her he could kill?"  
  
"Solstice games?" Harry said to himself. He had never heard the term before  
  
Lei then noticed Harry sitting with Ron and Hermione and walked over.  
  
"Hey Harry, I'm glad you could make it."  
  
"I'm glad too Lei. Where is Blackcat?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know Harry," Lei replied, " Any one even know where Cat is?"  
  
"Last time I saw her she was in Professor Snape's office. I think he was giving her detention." said Polaris.  
  
"I knew she was in for it." said Alex.  
  
"She shouldn't have blown up like that at the Professor." Kagato replied.  
  
"We all know she doesn't like him, but she doesn't like to say the real reason. Did you guys get the same odd feeling I did when she got mad at Professor Snape?" Lei said.  
  
Harry thought for a moment back to the class. He had felt something. He thought it was maybe the candles heating up the dungeon, but with Lei's confession he knew that it wasn't. It had to be something more.  
  
"Everyone, if you don't know. This is Harry, Harry Potter." Lei proudly said.  
  
Everyone turned and looked. Harry went a bit red. Ron and Hermione looked shocked. They were good friends of Harry, but with everyone looking they felt like they should hide.  
  
"Yes. I'm Harry, this is Ron and Hermione. My other friends." Harry said while trying to take the staring eyes off himself.  
  
"Well Harry, Pleasure to meet the boy who lived. I've been wanting to meet you." Said Flare.  
  
"Me too. I've heard of your adventures. Quite amazing if I do say." Replied Polaris.  
  
"You know Harry a wise man once said. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Ken sternly replied.  
  
Harry was a bit confused by what the Ravenclaw meant. He wasn't sure if he was talking about Flare and Polaris or himself. Ken could see the confusion in Harry's eyes.  
  
"I'm good with quotes Harry, nice to meet you," Ken shook Harry's hand and turned to Ron,  
  
"so you're the big chess champ from Gryffindor I've been hearing about. We will have to play together to see who's better."  
  
"Yes, that does sound like fun Ken." Ron shot back.  
  
Hermione got up from her chair.  
  
"Its late. Both of you can enjoy the lime light. I'm going to bed. I have classes in the morning and do not want this fifteen minutes of fame to ruin my class grade. Goodnight."  
  
Hermione stormed off up to her dorm.  
  
"Women." Ron said as he sighed.  
  
"You get used to them," came a voice from beside Ron. Doug the prefect was sitting on a nearby chair. "Enjoy your freedom while you can." He laughed. Suddenly his hair turned an odd shade of green. Lei could be heard giggling, "you didn't do what I think you did Lei."  
  
Harry let out a laugh with Ron as Doug got up and chased Lei around the room to try and get her to preform the counter curse. Harry yawned and walked over to Lil and Alex.  
  
"I'll do what I can for Blackcat. I liked talking to her. She seems nice."  
  
"That she is Harry. And a dam good friend to boot." Lil said.  
  
"Goodnight you guys. I'm going to bed. If you need anything let me know." Harry told everyone.  
  
"Night Harry." came the chorus of replies.  
  
As Harry walked up the steps he was followed by Ron.  
  
"That guy is too weird. He keeps talking about quotes that relate to chess. Odd."  
  
"I know. And those slytherin two give me the creeps." Harry replied with a yawn.  
  
Harry and Ron talked all the way to the dorm and as they settled down to sleep Harry's thoughts turned back to Hagrid and the solstice games. He tried to think about what they were but couldn't. He could hear the muffled voices coming from the common room.  
  
Harry soon drifted off to deep sleep. The common room began to empty out. The people from other houses returning to their respective dorms for the night. Echo's of running could be heard down the corridors as the students ran. Trying not to be caught by Mrs. Norris, Mr.Filch or any of the teachers. 


	6. The next day

The next day  
  
  
  
As Harry awoke with the sun he rubbed his eyes. Harry reached over and put on his glasses and got out of bed. He dressed and picked up his books and walked down to the common room. It wasn't as crowded as last night was. He took a seat by the fire and took out his days homework. Classes would be starting in a while and he wanted to make sure he got all his scrolls done. He pulled out his transfiguration notes and a quill and began to write. The candles seemed to sense this and came to life to brighten the room even more. He glanced up at the window to try and concentrate. As he did the portrait door swung open and two girls stepped thru. They seemed to be talking to one another silently.  
  
"And they said she was crying. Seemed like she was beat up pretty badly. Word around the school is that she was in the Forbidden Forest alone." Said the girl with the blue eyes. Her blonde hair had blue streaks to match. Harry thought at first she was another Ravenclaw but noticed the Gryffindor patch on her cloak.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest. Are you sure? You know how rumors start around here." The red haired girl said.  
  
"Yes, they think Hagrid told her to go there. They told me it was for talking back in Professor Snape's class."  
  
"Aldunia, did you tell Lei or Alex?" Said the girl with the red hair.  
  
"No, Veronica I didn't, but I figured they may already know about her. She's with Madam Pomfrey now. Poor Blackcat." Aldunia replied. They both noticed Harry and giggled. They then ran up the steps to the girls dorm to be alone.  
  
"Blackcat hurt?" Harry thought to himself." Maybe it's time to meet Madam Pomfrey again for a check up."  
  
Harry picked up his things and walked out of the common room. He passed some Gryffindors he saw last night and they waved to him as he passed. He seemed to hurry as quickly as he could to the hospital wing. As he got there he bumped into Professor Lupin.  
  
"Harry, are you aright?" The Professor asked.  
  
"Yes sir. I'm fine." Harry replied as he tried to make his way around the Professor.  
  
"Harry, this isn't a good time to go in there. Maybe later ok. Madam Pomfrey isn't allowing visitors."  
  
"But Professor!" He blurted out.  
  
"No Harry, Madam Pomfrey takes things like this very seriously. The only one she will let in there now is the headmaster." Professor Lupin said.  
  
Harry knew he couldn't get around the Professor right now. He soon gave up trying. He knew he could sneak in later with his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Alright sir. I need to get to class anyways."  
  
"See you in my class later Harry. Always a pleasure." Professor Lupin shouted as Harry walked off.  
  
All thru the classes of the day Harry seemed distant and worried. He barely made it thru Potions without being noticed by Professor Snape. The Professor saw his distraction and took points off for it. Harry almost fell asleep in History of magic. It always seemed the only one who could stay up was Hermione. After that he was able to make it thru Transfiguration. Lunch was quiet. Hermione tried to cheer him up, but his mind was still set on seeing Blackcat in the hospital wing. He wanted to know if she was ok. He knew what was in that forest and how dangerous it was from his own personal experience.  
  
Charms was next. Professor Flitwick was showing the class a new point and flip method for their wand. He was also showing them the Accio spell. Harry already knew this spell from last year and so did Hermione. They easily made Professor Flitwick happy. Ron was still having trouble. He couldn't get the ball to move over to him. All he could do was make it roll off the table.  
  
"No Ron, like this." Hermione said as she pointed her wand and flipped it. The ball flew instantly to her.  
  
"You know your better at this stuff then I am Hermione. Quit showing off." Ron replied out of frustration.  
  
The class ended and Ron got up and quickly walked out. Harry and Hermione caught up with him.  
  
"Ron, are you ok?" asked Harry.  
  
"No I'm not. That bloody git of a Ravenclaw beat me at chess. I don't like to get beaten."  
  
"Ron, you know he's older, and he's played the game a lot longer. It was a close game," Replied Hermione, "well it was."  
  
Ron stormed off to the common room and Hermione and Harry followed.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to the library for a bit. I'll meet up with you." Harry said.  
  
"Ok Harry, I'll try to calm Ron down. See you later." Hermione called back as she followed Ron around a corner.  
  
Harry turned around and walked to the library. As he entered the library the smell of old books hit him. He never really liked the library after the events of the first year. He was one of the few who went into the forbidden section of the library and was able to get out without being caught.  
  
He walked up to the counter and the librarian turned around.  
  
"Can I help you Mr. Potter." Her shrill voice cut thru the silence like a knife.  
  
"Y-Yes," Harry stuttered, "I'm looking for a book on Druids. Professor Lupin told me to look them up."  
  
"Ah, Druids, masters of the ancient dark arts. You can't go into the restricted section without a teachers pass. However I do have some books you can read on the subject. Are you doing a paper for him?" Madam Pince asked.  
  
"Yes!" Harry shot out without thinking. He just lied, but if it would get him the book he needed he didn't care.  
  
"Alright then, Follow me Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry followed the librarian to a section of the library that didn't seem used much. She reached up to a high shelf and pulled down a book for him. He took the book over to a table and put it down. He looked at the other students as he wiped the dust off the books. The two girls that he had seen before were in the library. They seemed really interested in the latest book about elves and hobbits. They whispered amongst themselves and giggled. The librarian walked over and told them to quiet down. As she left they giggled some more and pointed to the pictures in the book.  
  
Harry sat and opened the book. Its old leather cover seemed to moan in pain as Harry opened it. On the first page Harry saw had a weird symbol. It looked like 3 circles intersecting each other in silver.. He ran his fingers over the picture and the symbol glowed slightly. The book magically opened to a page in the book. The chapter read "The Solstice Games."  
  
"This is it," Harry thought, "I found it."  
  
Suddenly the book was shut and ripped away. Harry looked up only to find Malfoy standing there with Crabbe and Goyle right beside him..  
  
"So, looking up a new religion Harry. Trying to dabble a bit in the DARK ARTS." Malfoy said so everyone in the library could hear.  
  
"Malfoy, give that back." Harry said with a bit of anger.  
  
"Why should I Potter. I call this payback for what you all did to me last year on the train. And payback hurts. " Malfoy said with an evil smirk.  
  
"Malfoy this is a library. You do anything and everyone will see." Replied Harry with a bit of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"I don't think to so Potter." Malfoy laughed.  
  
Harry looked around and noticed that everyone in the library was gone. Only he, Malfoy and the two goons remained.  
  
"You want a wizard duel Malfoy, you got one." Harry said. He was a bit tired of taking slack from Malfoy.  
  
"Alright Potter, three against one seems fair to me."  
  
Harry reached for his wand. Malfoy had his out first and hit Harry with a leg locker curse. Harry's legs instantly went together. Harry hit Crabble with a total body bind. Crabble fell to the ground like a pile of bricks. Malfoy laughed and hit Harry with a disarming charm. Harry's wand flew out of his hand and Harry was pushed back into the wall. Malfoy laughed and walked closer.  
  
Suddenly as Malfoy raised his wand there was a flash of white light. When Harry regained his eyesight Malfoy and Goyle were laid out on the ground unconscious.  
  
Harry looked around for who caused the light. His legs now moved and he could stand. He continued to try and find out who it was. While looking around the library he noticed a small note that seemed to be used as a book mark in the old book. He picked up the book and opened it to the chapter marked. The Chapter read " The Dragon Druid". Harry looked puzzled for a moment and then read the note.  
  
"Meet me on the Quidditch pitch. Come as soon as you can."  
  
Harry gulped and started to see Malfoy coming around. He decided it was best not to wait. He checked out the book and ran out of the library and to the Quidditch pitch. 


	7. Let the games begin

Let the Games Begin  
  
  
  
As Harry walked out of the castle he noticed there was no one about. The day was nice and clear but he could hear no one. Usually there was some one flying around or someone walking. He saw Hagrid's hut was also quiet. Everyone seemed to have vanished. He continued to walk. As he got closer to the pitch he squinted his eyes. There was something or some one on the field. He walked a bit faster to see who it was. As he entered the field he noticed that what he saw was in fact 3 wizards talking. He ducked behind one of the many border posts. The one decked out in Gryffindor colors. He hid inside it hoping not to be seen. He looked out of a small hole in the fabric and recognized the wizards. They seemed to be in a very heated argument on the pitch.  
  
"This isn't right and you know it. Not right at all. We have to stop this." The one wizard said.  
  
"We can not interfere Remus. This is not our fight. It is hers." Replied the old wizard.  
  
"Albus is right Remus. We can not interfere. Besides, the girl can take care of herself." said another wizard.  
  
"Minerva stands behind me Remus. This is what she has been training for. Let her prove to them and herself that it can be done." Albus Dumbledore replied.  
  
"And what if she gets killed Albus. Do you want to explain to her father that we let her go. I don't want the Ministry breathing down my back. Remember what happened to Cedric Diggory, the prophet had a field day with that one." Remus Lupin shot back.  
  
"I know your frustration Remus, but as I said before No interference. I made it clear to the council that I would not tolerate any of it. It was hard enough to be able to have her friends there to watch. Now come. No more talk of this." Dumbledore looked sternly at Remus before heading back to the castle.  
  
Remus watched him go and put his head down in defeat. He knew Dumbledore was right. He just didn't like the idea of not being able to help.  
  
Harry watched from behind the curtain as Remus walked over.. He stopped when he got near the boarder post. Harry was shaking. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Come on out of there Harry. Right now." Professor Lupin said in a serious tone.  
  
Harry walked out from behind the red and gold fabric.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I didn't want to interrupt. I was just curious." Harry said nervously. He was sure that Professor Lupin would give him points off.  
  
Instead Professor Lupin smiled at him and pulled him aside to one of the bleachers.  
  
"I see you found the book I told you about Harry. I figured you would find it," Professor Lupin said with a friendly tone, " have you read any of it yet Harry?"  
  
"No sir. I just checked it out of the Library. It was odd. It opened up to the."  
  
Before he could finish Professor Lupin cut in.  
  
"The Solstice games right Harry?" the Professor asked.  
  
"Yes,"responded Harry, " then Malfoy showed up and we started to fight. He threw the first curse sir. Not me."  
  
"Then what happened Harry?"  
  
"Well, He got my wand away sir. Malfoy was getting closer then there was a bright flash of light. When I regained my vision sir. I saw Malfoy and Goyle on the ground. There was this note in the book sir. Marking the page about the Dragon Druid. It told me to come here." Harry said.  
  
  
  
Professor Lupin could tell Harry was confused.  
  
"Harry, Do you know what a portkey is?"  
  
"Yes sir I do unfortunately. The tri-wizard cup last year was one. And we used one to go to the Quidditch world cup."  
  
"Well Harry, that note is one also a portkey," Professor Lupin answered. " it's going to take you someplace far away from here Harry. Might I ask to come along?"  
  
"I don't know Professor." Harry said with confusion.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the portkey started to glow. Seizing his chance Professor Lupin grabbed onto Harry and the two disappeared off the Quidditch Pitch. The world seemed to spin around Harry as they were transported to a different land.  
  
As they landed a man in a blood red robe walked over. Harry backed away and bumped into the Professor. The man held out his hand as if wanting something.  
  
"Give him the portkey Harry." The Professor said.  
  
Harry held out his shaky hand to the man. The man grabbed the piece of paper and held it for a moment and turned around. He walked away from them and a second man dressed in the same robes pushed them along. They followed the first man and noticed people arriving all over the place outside. They were escorted into the temple and to a small set of seats. In the seats were some of the people Harry had met from the night before. There was Kagato, and Alex. Right beside them sat Lei and Lil. Behind those two in the row were Flare, Polaris, Ken and Doug. Doug sat conveniently behind Lei. Harry figured it was to annoy her.  
  
"Sit with the group from the school." The cloaked man said coldly. Harry took his seat by Lei.  
  
Professor Lupin sat behind Harry. After a few moments the two girls that Harry had seen in the common room and the library were escorted up. They sat next to the Professor. One of them still held onto the book from the library. Harry still had his.  
  
"Aldunia don't tell me you didn't know that book was a portkey." giggled Veronica.  
  
"I knew, but I only like it for the pictures. They are so cool." Aldunia replied.  
  
Lil and Lei were the first to notice Harry and the Professor.  
  
"Hello Harry, Professor Lupin. What are you two doing here?" Lei asked Harry.  
  
.  
  
"Well," said Harry, " I'm not really sure. I came here because of a portkey."  
  
" Professor. I didn't think any others were coming." Replied Alex from the back row.  
  
"Others?" Professor Lupin asked.  
  
He didn't know any other professors would show. Since Dumbledore and Mcgonagall were so keen on making sure of it.  
  
"Yes," Lei said. "Professor Pistor showed up, and so did Professor Snape."  
  
"Severus was here." he thought to himself, "but who is this Pistor?"  
  
A lady dressed in a maroon dress soon sat down. She was very well groomed and looks to be very high class. Professor Snape sat down right next to her.  
  
"Remus, I did not know Dumbledore was allowing you to attend." Snape said with an odd grin..  
  
"Someone had to go along with Harry Serverus, seems you didn't come alone either." Remus shot back.  
  
The lady looked over.  
  
"Hello, you must be Remus Lupin. It's a pleasure. I am Professor Leatia Pistor. Teacher of advanced Charms. Dumbledore hired me last year to help Professor Flitwick out." She said in a very serious tone to both of them, " and I am also very fond of Blackcat. She is one of my finest students."  
  
"She was always good in your class Pistor. However she was not the greatest student in my class. I see she took after her father." Professor Snape hissed.  
  
"Severus, you can't blame her for not liking you. I don't think there is a Gryffindor that does. Besides your blaming her for what her father did. And he did do his time for breaking your arm that day." Professor Lupin shot a smirk at Professor Snape.  
  
"Not enough time. If I were Professor then he would have been strung up by the thumb screws. Why they outlawed those I do not know." Snape hissed with discontent.  
  
Harry watched the two professors bicker and held back a giggle. He had never seen someone put Professor Snape in his place. He smiled and opened up his book that he had with him. As he did loud horns began to blow. They were more like the sound one makes when they blow on a conch shell. Low and melodious the sound traveled thru the temple. The walls seemed to transform into a field. Harry could see people dressed in the same robes as the one the man who took the portkeys wore.  
  
A loud bellowing voice filled the Temple.  
  
"Let the Solstice games begin, may the bravest survive the battle" 


	8. The Second

The Second  
  
  
  
As they sat in the temple Harry looked around to take it all in. The temple itself looked as big as the Quidditch World Cup field was. Around the middle part, which Harry figured was the battlefield was 4 large statues. The statues looked like the guy who took the portkey from him The statues wore cloaks with hoods that covered their faces. Each statue held a sword. From Harry's point of view these statues were big, enormous in fact. They looked to be a couple stories high and made of a red stone. When the announcer said that the games were to begin fires erupted around the field. The fires lead from statue to statue encircling the field shedding light on to it. The rooftop of the temple moved back to reveal the dark gray sky. The entire temple lit up with torches to announce the beginning ceremonies.  
  
"Oh, this isn't what I was expecting." Said Alex from her seat.  
  
"Neither was I Alex. It will be ok. I'm just worried about Cat." Kagato said. His voice conveyed pure concern.  
  
"Lil, did Cat tell you about the fire ring?" Lei asked.  
  
"No, she didn't mention it. I want to be there with her Lei, not up here as a spectator. Its too eerie." Replied Lil.  
  
Harry looked over to the two Slytherin students, Flare and Polaris. They had moved closer to Professor Snape and had engaged him in a conversation about Slytherin House. Harry couldn't believe at a time like this they were talking to Professor Snape.  
  
"Sir, may I ask what your portkey was?" Flare asked Professor Snape.  
  
" My portkey was Professor Pistor." He said with a quick nod and went silent.  
  
"A scroll that Blackcat had given me was my portkey. Professor Snape here just happened to be shaking my hand when the portkey activated." Professor Pistor replied.  
  
"Well ours was a book that Lil handed us in the common room last night.." Polaris answered.  
  
"Seems everyone had a reason to be here. Cat wanted us here. I wanted to see who was going to be in the common room last night. To make sure to tell Cat how many portkeys were needed,"  
  
Lil stated. "Mine was a ring Cat gave me last night."  
  
" My portkey was a letter in this book Lil. Was mine supposed to be hidden?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Harry, yours wasn't hidden. In fact I don't think we made you one. Odd that you even came, and you came with Professor Lupin. Blackcat told me the only one she really wanted here was Professor Pistor. So you and Lupin and Snape are kind of like baggage," Lil said with a bit of disgust in her voice as she looked to Professor Snape,. " I don't know where that portkey came from Harry. And well since you are here we might as well make the best of it."  
  
Harry started to get the feeling he wasn't wanted.  
  
Professor Lupin could see Harry had hurt feelings.  
  
"Harry, if it helps I wasn't invited along either, but when I saw you had a portkey I took it as my chance to come." Professor Lupin said.  
  
"So you're a tag along too Remus." Professor Snape said with an evil grin.  
  
"Just as much as you are Severus." Professor Lupin shot back.  
  
"I came with Lei, Used her portkey. I couldn't find the one I was given." Said Doug.  
  
"My portkey was a book of quotes that Cat gave me. Truly inspiring." Ken replied.  
  
"Everyone is here now. Let's just see what is to come. I believe none of us has ever been to one of these before." Replied Kagato.  
  
  
  
As they spoke the announcer was talking. Harry was barely able to make out the names of the contestants in the games. There were 20 to begin with. As the list dwindled down Harry tried to see which one was Blackcat. Each of the contestants were dressed in the same colored robes but one. Each contestant wore a green robe. This single person wore a black robe.  
  
As each was announced by name and clan affiliation there was applause from different sections of the temple. Harry noticed that behind each contestant was another person in a white robe, however the person in the black robe did not have a second person by them.  
  
Over the crowds applause Harry had heard what he was waiting to hear.  
  
The announcer spoke. " Blackcat, From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Daughter of Morgana Alcot of Dragon, step forward."  
  
Everyone in the Hogwarts box looked over and clapped at the announcement. Trying to cheer Blackcat on. Harry then noticed that person in the black robe step forward. Unlike the others she lowered her hood. It in fact was Blackcat.  
  
The announcer spoke again.  
  
"Blackcat, Daughter of Morgana, you have no second. As such one must be picked for you. Following our traditions. A single Black crow will be let go by your hand. Whom ever it lands on or by will be your second in command. Is that clear."  
  
"Yes council leader. It is clear." Blackcat answered in a monotone voice.  
  
"Take the bird and let his aim fly true." the announcer said.  
  
Blackcat walked to a cage and opened it. She took out a single black crow and nodded. She threw the bird into the air and it took flight. The bird flew around the room and seemed to instinctively go toward the box with the people from Hogwarts. The black crow seemed to fly in circles as people were heard to gasp. Her friends waited to see who would be picked. Who the bird would pick the as the second. As the bird descended the students all stood up. The only Professor to do so was Remus. He wanted to also help Blackcat as much as he could. The bird quickly descended and landed.  
  
"The second has been chosen. Step forward to your post."  
  
To everyone's shock the crow landed squarely on Harry's shoulder. Two of the men came up and looked at Harry.  
  
"Professor, Lei, Lil, Alex, what do I do?" Harry said in a frightened voice.  
  
"Harry, just go along ok, I'm sure Blackcat will fill you in. She knows a lot more about this then we do." Lil answered.  
  
"Alright." Harry replied. He was lead down to the field and up to Blackcat's side.  
  
"I'm sorry Blackcat. I didn't think the bird would pick me." Harry said while still clutching the Druid book he got from the library.  
  
"Its alright Harry. We have a very short time before the first game begins. I'll have to fill you in on your duties. Dumbledore is not going to like this. Not one bit."  
  
Suddenly Harry's scar began to burn like crazy. His eyes began to water. He dropped the book and clutched his scar. Blackcat saw this and picked up the book.  
  
"Harry, let me guide you. Come on, if they see you hurt they will take you out. And I don't mean back to your seat."  
  
"Thanks, It just started to burn. It feels like its on fire." Harry said. as his vision started to blur.  
  
"Anything wrong Blackcat." asked one of the druid guards.  
  
"No, he is just a bit nervous. He isn't druid. I will need a few moments to fill him in." she replied hastily while walking Harry to the dark rooms where they were to stay between matches and events.  
  
"Very well then, if he is not able to complete his duties make him aware of what will come." the guard said coldly as he walked away.  
  
Harry was still clutching his scar which burned like crazy now. Blackcat walked him into the dark room and sat him in a corner.  
  
"Harry, your scar is hurting because it was made by dark magic. This place has nothing but dark magic. Do you think you can survive it?" She asked him seriously.  
  
"It just hurts so badly Cat."  
  
"Harry, I'm only going to tell you this once. If the guards see that you are unable to preform your duties you will be killed. Ok. No questions." her voice was very monotone and serious.  
  
"Killed?" Harry asked as his scar still hurt.  
  
"Yes Harry. The duty of the second is to take over in the games if the first person is hurt or killed. Harry, you have the book, read it. In the mean time I think I can help you."  
  
Blackcat put her hand over Harry's scar and closed her eyes. Her hand lit up with a gold glow and as it disappeared Harry's scar stopped burning. Blackcat opened her eyes and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Better Harry?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, but what did you do?" He answered and shot back.  
  
"Your scar was made by dark magic Harry, lets just say dark magic runs in my blood. Druids are ancient wizards. They were around long before Merlin and such. Most of their magic is elemental. However here at the games the most powerful Dark druids are gathered. The prize of the games is to be champion. If one becomes that and mind you its very difficult, they will become what is known as a dragon druid. That's the highest rank among these druids. To be a dragon druid is my dream Harry. My mom was one. Do you understand?"  
  
"I think so Cat. I owe you one. So, what is the first task going to start." Harry said.  
  
"It already has Harry." She replied  
  
  
  
While up in the stands, "why do you think the bird picked him Lil?" Lei asked.  
  
"I don't know. Harry isn't druid. None of us are. The crow must have sensed something about Harry. Who knows." Lil replied.  
  
Snape sat silently among the others. He thought to himself,"stupid Potter, Look what you have gotten yourself into now. Silly boy. You can't just leave everyone alone. You always have to play the hero."  
  
As Snape said this he could feel the dark mark on his arm starting to burn. He looked around to see if he spotted what might be causing it. Everywhere he looked he only saw people dressed in druid robes.  
  
"This is not good. Not good at all. I sense he is here. I can not see him." Snape thought as a worried look came over his face. Professor Lupin and Pistor both saw the look.  
  
"Are you ok Severus?" Professor Lupin asked.  
  
"I'm fine you twit, now leave me be." Professor Snape shot back.  
  
Professor Pistor could tell Severus was concerned and pulled him aside.  
  
"We need to talk. Something is bothering you Severus. Now spill it." her voice was almost as cold as Professor Snape's.  
  
"I'm fine woman, nothing to spill, it was only a feeling nothing more." Professor Snape shot back with a stare that could melt steel.  
  
"Don't play your silly games with me Severus. I've known you for a lot longer then you would like to say. I understand you don't want to tell with the students here." she glared back.  
  
"Silly woman, I do not need to take orders from you or anyone else for that matter." Professor Snape said.  
  
As the announcer began to speak again Professor Snape and Pistor gave each other dueling icy looks and turned to the field to await what was to happen next. 


	9. The first event

The First Event  
  
Harry sat watching to the door. Each time a new person would leave another one would come back injured very badly. He looked to Blackcat who seemed calm.  
  
"Blackcat, everyone who comes back is injured. Don't go out there. I don't want to see you get hurt too."  
  
"Harry. I have to. Ok, and this is my fight. I promise you I will come back in one piece. Stay here and don't go out ok." Blackcat replied. The look she had in her eyes was that of fear, but her voice was calm.  
  
Blackcat got up and smiled. She heard her name announced and turned. She put her hood up and walked out of the door and to the field. Harry was very nervous. All around the room people were moaning and screaming in pain from their injuries. He took the book he had and opened it to the chapter about the Solstice games. He began to read  
  
"Task one of the games is the Gauntlet. In this task the contestants are required to run a gauntlet lined with very powerful druids shooting spells and curses at the contestant. It is the goal of the contestant to survive this battle and come out alive. They can use only protective spells that they know to keep themselves alive." Harry read. His face went white as he read the task over and over. He remembered the common room meeting where he had heard the Blackcat's powers were not at their best. He was very worried about her.  
  
"I'm not staying her until she dies." He thought. He got up off the bench and walked to the door. As he stepped out, he gasped at the site.  
  
Druids lined up outside the door to the dark room. Their hands were glowing. He saw Blackcat getting ready to go thru the gauntlet. He wanted to stop her, but didn't know how.  
  
Up in the stands her friends were watching the events unfold. They had seen multiple people go thru the gauntlet already. Each person was either helped off or carried off the field as they went thru. Then they saw Blackcat getting ready.  
  
"Oh my god, we have to stop her. She can't go thru there. She will get herself killed" exclaimed Lei.  
  
"But how do we stop this, we are not allowed to leave our seats," Lil replied back, "and even if we could, we wouldn't be able to help anyway."  
  
"Calm yourselves down you silly girls," Professor Snape replied coldly from his seat, "she has decided to take this route, however foolish it may be."  
  
Professor Pistor hit Professor Snape in the arm.  
  
"How dare you, she is one of our students. You may not like her Severus, but most of us care for her a lot."  
  
"Yes, and I didn't come here to sit idly by and watch Blackcat willingly hurt herself." Professor Lupin shot back.  
  
"Guys, I have a plan that just may help." Alex said from her seat. The others gathered around her. All except Professor Snape who had his mind elsewhere. His cold eyes continued to scan the stadium as he rubbed his arm.  
  
  
  
As Harry watched the announcer called Blackcat's name. She proceeded to the entrance of the Gauntlet. Harry could see she was nervous. Her right hand was shaking.  
  
Harry thought to himself. He was trying to figure out a way to stop this. His mind raced. He thought, "Hermione is better at this then I am, she should be here. She's the smart one."  
  
The crowd suddenly went silent and Blackcat began to walk. Harry knew it was too late. Her friends looked and watched. Alex's plan might work, then again it would take all their help to pull it off.  
  
"I hope she makes it thru this, then we can put Alex's plan into effect. You all know what to do right?" Lei said.  
  
The students answered with a yes. Professor Lupin watched at Blackcat started the Gauntlet. There was a sudden tension in the air. Even Professor Snape looked up to see the game begin.  
  
Blackcat walked slowly down the aisle of people. Her gaze landing on each one as she passed.  
  
"Why aren't they firing at me."She thought.  
  
Suddenly the ambush started. A blast of energy hit her in the back sending her sprawling forward. Another blast hit her in the side. She tried to conjure up a shield to protect her self, but was too dazed from the blasts. Harry saw this and figured now or never. He raised his wand.  
  
"Barrios!" Harry yelled.  
  
A sudden shield of energy enveloped Blackcat. The guards looked at Harry and then to Blackcat. Blast after blast hit the shield and bounced off. Blackcat was thrown around like a rag doll. Finally she crawled to the end of the gauntlet. Applause erupted from the crowd. Harry dropped his book and ran to Blackcat's side. He lifted her up and carried her back to the dark room. Harry laid Blackcat on one of the benches. She seemed to be passing out.  
  
"Blackcat, Blackcat come on. Its Harry. Your ok. Come on don't pass out please. I can't take over for you. Come on." Harry said with fear in his voice.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" She said in a weak voice.  
  
"You made it thru the Gauntlet Blackcat, but I'm sorry I interfered."  
  
"Interfered?" She asked.  
  
"Blackcat, you were being hurt. I had to do something. I cast a shield charm on you." Harry said with sadness in his voice.  
  
Blackcat thought to herself, and then turned to Harry.  
  
"Its ok, I owe you my life. I couldn't concentrate after the first blast hit me. My mind went blank. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead Harry." She replied and hugged him.  
  
"Its ok Blackcat, what are friends for." Harry said. His sad face being broken by a smile.  
  
They sat and watched as more and more contestants were brought into the dark room. After the first contest only 5 remained standing or strong enough to go into the second round. The seconds of the others took their positions to carry on the battle.  
  
Up in the stands the others tried to put Alex's plan into effect. Kagato stood up from his seat and went to the door of the box. A guard was standing there.  
  
"Um, excuse me, where is the Men's bathroom?"  
  
"Down the hall to the left. I will escort you." Said the druid.  
  
Suddenly as the druid turned a spell hit him from behind and he dropped to the floor like a pile of bricks. Alex was standing beside Kagato.  
  
"Nicely done Alex," said Professor Pistor who was standing beside Alex, "I'm glad I have one of my top students here."  
  
"We are all top students in your class professor." Replied Aldunia from behind the professor.  
  
"Let's get this party started shall we." Said Veronica as they began to file out one by one from the box.  
  
"I shall remain here. No need for all of us to get caught." Professor Snape said coldly.  
  
"Fine, be a git Severus. You were never fun anyways. Always the same cold blooded snake."  
  
Professor Lupin replied as he followed the others out.  
  
As they walked down the Hall they could hear people talking in a odd language. They would duck into the shadows when guards would pass.  
  
"So any idea where we are going?" Said Polaris  
  
"Not a clue. The entrance to that room where Cat is has to be here somewhere. I think its on the lower level." said Lil.  
  
As the group walked thru the almost endless passage way the crowd suddenly went silent. Then the group heard gasps of fear.  
  
"I wonder what's going on out there." Said Flare.  
  
"I think the second event is about to start." Replied Lei.  
  
"I wonder what it is?" Ken asked.  
  
There was a loud roar that echoed thru the whole stadium.  
  
"Uh oh, that can't be good. Come on, we have to find her." Lil said while taking off at a run.  
  
At his seat Severus watched the events unfold on the battlefield. His mouth was agape when he saw what was in store for the contestants.  
  
"That poor child and Mr. Potter have their work cut out for them in this event." He thought to himself. 


	10. The next event

The next event.  
  
  
  
Harry also heard the loud roar. He was helping Blackcat to her feet when he heard it.  
  
"Harry, as my second your going to have to help me with this next event. Do you think your up to it?" Blackcat asked.  
  
"Blackcat, I'm scared, but I will try."  
  
Harry helped blackcat to a seat and went to retrieve his book that he dropped. As he went up the stairs he looked out onto the battlefield. He was shocked by what he saw. A large best was in the middle of the battlefield. It had the head of a man, the body of a lion and a tail of a scorpion. Harry quickly picked up his book and went over to Blackcat's side.  
  
"Harry, are you ok, what did you see?"  
  
"I don't know what that thing is Blackcat, but it doesn't look friendly."  
  
"This isn't going to be good."  
  
"Blackcat you look like you need a bit of rest. You lay down a bit. I'll let you know when your name is called." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks Harry."She replied as he helped her to lay down to try to gain some of her energy back.  
  
As they sat Harry opened up the book to try and figure out a way to beat that thing for Blackcat.  
  
Meanwhile the others were slowly making their way toward the room without knowing it. Every so often they would have to defeat another guard.  
  
"We must be close, there are more guards here than at our seats." Replied Polaris.  
  
As another two guards fell Ken spoke up.  
  
"Killing two birds with one stone. Easy as pie."  
  
"Oh shut up Ken." Aldunia said.  
  
They ducked into the shadows as two guards rounded the corners. They overheard what the guards were saying.  
  
"You mean they escaped? We must find them before they interfere. Tell the others to search every part of the temple. Kill them if necessary. The high council will not tolerate any interference."  
  
"Yes sir." Said the guard as he took off at a run.  
  
As the guards rounded the corner the group looked at each other.  
  
"Our best bet now is to really stick together." Alex said.  
  
"Which we shall. Look that must be where Cat and Harry are. See." Kagato pointed out.  
  
"Then that is where we shall go students." Professor Pistor said.  
  
The group quietly made their way into the small room thru a door that Professor Pistor unlocked with a simple charm. As they walked in they began to bump into people dressed in white robes, much like the ones the seconds wore on the battlefield. Each person seemed to be attending to a fallen comrade of crying over the death of one.  
  
"Harry, Blackcat?" Lei said as she looked around.  
  
Harry heard Lei and called out.  
  
"Over here you guys, over here."  
  
The others rushed over only to find cat passed out on a bench.  
  
"Oh my, is she hurt." Professor Lupin said as he bent down to feel Blackcat's head."  
  
"A bit professor,"replied Harry, "if I hadn't conjured that shield she wouldn't be here."  
  
"You did what?" Lil asked with confusion.  
  
"A shield charm. Interesting use but effective I guess Harry. Good job." Professor Pistor said as she smiled.  
  
"Time to get her out of here," said Kagato, "before those guards find us in here."  
  
"She can't go, guys she wants to become a dragon druid. She doesn't want to go." Harry told them.  
  
They all looked at Harry with confusion.  
  
"Your not serious are you Harry." Asked Polaris.  
  
"He is, I'm staying," Blackcat answered as she sat up, "I'm taking this thing to the end."  
  
"This is nonsense Blackcat. Utter nonsense." Aldunia blurted out.  
  
The Announcer's voice broke thru the conversation.  
  
"Blackcat Mondragon and second. You are due on the battlefield."  
  
The others looked at each other.  
  
"Cat, your in no condition to fight. Please don't go." Said Lil.  
  
"Guys, check out that thing. What the bloody hell is that." Flare said while standing in the entrance way. Professor Lupin walked behind Flare and looked out.  
  
"Oh, I've only seen pictures of those in books Flare. That is a Manticore. Very rare and dangerous. See that scorpion tail. One sting from it and the person instantly dies. There is not cure for it. Its skin can repel almost all known charms. I wonder what the next task is?" Professor Lupin replied as if he were teaching one of his classes.  
  
"Guess its our time Harry." Blackcat replied with a smile. Harry helped her to her feet and she almost fell down again.  
  
"Cat don't, Please." Lil exclaimed again.  
  
"Everyone hide, a guard is coming." Yelled Kagato.  
  
The group all hid in different places as they watched the guards come and get Blackcat and Harry.  
  
Harry and Blackcat were pushed out onto the Battlefield. The guards turned and went back into the dark room. The crowd had died down to watch.  
  
The announcer spoke up. " In this event Blackcat you must remove the ribbon off the manticore's paw without being hurt, and go thru the door that the beast guards to advance."  
  
Blackcat looked to Harry who was almost white. This beast was huge and the ribbon looked so small.  
  
"Harry, I can't do this." Blackcat said while shaking from fear.  
  
"Blackcat don't you want to become a dragon druid. Come on. Look I've faced Voldemort. You can do this, I know it, " Harry said in a warm tone,"Maybe I can help Blackcat. I know the Accio charm pretty well. We can use that to get the ribbon."  
  
Blackcat looked at Harry, "your right. I totally forgot about that charm."  
  
"Go for it Cat!" came the yells from the dark room.  
  
"Shut up Lei, or they will catch us." Said Alex.  
  
Blackcat stood in front of the Manticore. It smiled and growled at her. Suddenly its tail whipped out and nearly hit her. She Dodged out of the way just in time. It fixed its eyes on her and Harry watched. The manticore shot its scorpion tail another time at Blackcat missing her by mere inches. Blackcat then tripped and hit the ground hard. The manticore took a step forward and aimed. Harry saw that Blackcat was in trouble and went into action. He took out his wand and looked at the manticore.  
  
"Hey, Hey you. You don't want her. Come and get me!" Harry yelled. He shot a burst of light from his wand at the creatures face. The manticore turned and fixed his evil gaze on Harry. It lunged forward and shot its tail out. The tail scraped Harry's arm, but only managed to cut the sleeve. The crowd gasped in excitement.  
  
"Harry stay back please!" Blackcat yelled as she got up. Harry tried to watch what Blackcat was doing. He almost got hit with another swipe of the tail.  
  
"Watch out you silly child!" Snape yelled out to Harry.  
  
Blackcat raised her hand and a gold orb of energy appeared in it.  
  
"Harry get the ribbon, I've got the Manticore." Yelled Blackcat.  
  
"Easier said then done Blackcat!" Harry yelled back as he dogged blow after blow from the angered beast.  
  
"Now Harry, Get it now!" she yelled.  
  
Harry rose his wand and yelled out, "Accio ribbon!"  
  
The little red ribbon around the manticore's paw untied itself and flew to Harry's hand.  
  
As he grabbed it he was nearly hit by another tail swipe. The manticore growled angrily as Harry.  
  
"Got it Blackcat." Harry stated as he dodged the blow  
  
Upon hearing Harry say he had the ribbon Blackcat let the gold orb loose. It flew toward the manticore with such speed it looked like a comet. The blast hit the manticore in the chest and sent it sprawling backward. Harry saw that Blackcat was near collapse and raced to her side. The door they needed to go thru was unguarded. Harry helped Blackcat and the two raced to the door. They were barely able to enter it before the manticore made another attack. As they closed the door the tail of the manticore hit the door. Harry could see the point of the beasts scorpion tail imbedded in the door inches from him. Both he and Blackcat were breathing heavily and standing in a very dark room with no lights. 


	11. The Finals

The Finals  
  
  
  
As Harry carried Blackcat down into the dark room away from the manticore, they could hear the announcer speaking. He was calling out the next person. They sat in the dark room and waited. They could hear oohs and aahs coming from the crowd. They also heard the screams of the contestants as the manticore killed them one by one.  
  
The door opened and a druid stepped into the room quickly and shut the door. His face was hidden by the hood of his torn cloak. As the event ended, they heard the announcer say that only two contestants and a second remained in the contest. Blackcat smiled and shivered. Harry held her up. The other druid walked to the corner of the room to sit. Harry's scar started to burn again as he looked at the druid.  
  
"Harry. This is it. One more task and we are done." Blackcat weakly said.  
  
"Are you sure you can make it Blackcat?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, and I feel really drained. I just hope so."  
  
While in the other room, the group stood talking.  
  
"Did Blackcat and Harry get past the manticore?" Asked Lei.  
  
"Yes, but I don't know what is next for them. Blackcat looked very tired. That last spell she used took a lot out of her." Said Professor Lupin.  
  
"Harry is there to help her. He has a good head on his shoulders." Replied Professor Pistor.  
  
"That he does." Replied Ken.  
  
Up in the stands the guards were watching Professor Snape closely.  
  
"Do you know where your group went?" asked the one guard.  
  
"I do not nor do I care to find them. Now if you will leave me alone, I would like to see the events unfold." Professor Snape said with a voice cold enough to send shivers down the spine of any Hogwarts student. The guards shrugged and turned away.  
  
"Ignorant twits." Professor Snape snarled under his breath.  
  
The announcer's voice rang out thru the stadium. Blackcat's friends looked out of the doorway to the battlefield.  
  
" The last and final event for the two remaining contestants is the one on one battle for the honor of being a dragon druid."  
  
Two guards opened the doorway to the dark room holding Blackcat, Harry and the other druid. Each person was dragged out onto the battlefield. Blackcat was tossed to the ground with Harry following. The other druid was taken to the other side of the ring. Harry noticed a liquid in the ring. Blackcat sat up slowly and groggily looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry move away from that."  
  
Harry moved as a blast rang out. The circle around them containing the liquid lit up with flames. They were encircled in a ring of fire. The other druid got to his feet. Harry helped Blackcat to hers.  
  
"Let the final battle commence." the announcer said.  
  
The other Druid advanced on Blackcat and Harry. He rose his hand and Blackcat was thrown away from Harry. The druid turned to Harry and rose the sleeve of his cloak a bit to revel a silver hand. Harry recognized this hand and backed away.  
  
"No, get away from me!" Harry yelled.  
  
Blackcat looked over and could see Harry was very frightened. She raised her hand and with a flash of light knocked the druid back. The druid's hood lowered and Harry's stood in shock. Before him stood none other than Peter Pettigrew otherwise known as wormtail.  
  
"You." Harry sputtered out.  
  
This event caught Professor Snape's attention. He could also see who was under the cloak. He didn't' want to admit it. He was seeing a dead man standing in front of him. The very man Sirrus Black was said to have killed. The dark mark on his arm burned more then ever.  
  
"Yes young Harry, it is me. And your no match for me know. My lord has given me permission to kill you and I shall do as he wishes and continue to be his most loyal death eater." Wormtail said.  
  
"You killed Cedric." Harry said as he raised his wand. Wormtail waved his silver hand and Harry wand flew away from him.  
  
Wormtail began to advance on Harry. Harry backed up as far as he could, but the fire blocked him.  
  
Seeing their friends in danger the group exited the dark room and headed out to the circle. The guards saw this and started shooting energy bolts at them so the group would not interfere. Professor Lupin was the first to arrive and saw Wormtail. His face went from that of worry to that of disgust.  
  
Wormtail just laughed. He was inside the circle with Harry and a very hurt Blackcat while the others were on the outside. They were unable to enter. Snape got up from his seat and was watching. He took out his own wand and readied himself for the worst.  
  
"Are you ready to meet your parents Harry." Wormtail said evilly.  
  
"No, you can't." Harry said.  
  
Blackcat was nearly unconscious on the other side of the ring. Harry could see she was in trouble.  
  
"Before I kill you Harry I will take out your friend. Just like we did with the spare we had after the tri-wizard tournament." growled Wormtail. He turned and raised his hand to Blackcat.  
  
She in turn doubled up in pain. Harry could see this and wanted to help her.  
  
"What is this?" asked Wormtail as he tried to preform the killer curse, "she should be dead by now."  
  
Harry ran to Blackcat's side.  
  
"Blackcat!" he yelled.  
  
Feeling and adrenaline rush and caring for his friends he picked up his wand and yelled at the top of his lungs "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
The spell from Harry's wand hit Wormtail squarely in the chest. Wormtail dropped to the ground like a pile of bricks. Harry sat down next to Blackcat. The fires around the ring vanished and Blackcat's friends were able to enter and help her. She was weak, but alive. The announcer chimed in.  
  
"As the laws of our clan dictate the last surviving druid becomes that of the Dragon. Please second raise Blackcat to her feet."  
  
Harry complied and picked Blackcat up with the help of the others.  
  
Professor Lupin walked over to make sure Wormtail stayed down. Professor Snape was brought over to the group to join them.  
  
"Glad you can join us Severus." Replied Professor Pistor.  
  
"By force only Professor." Professor Snape said thru clenched teeth. He saw Wormtail and his face went a bit white.  
  
"Its ok Severus, Harry's spell is working perfectly." Professor Lupin said.  
  
Three Druids appeared in front of Harry and Blackcat. Each was dressed in long dark red cloaks. Their faces hidden by their hoods. Each also had a gold sash around their necks with the emblem of a white dragon on it.  
  
The first one started to speak, " Blackcat, daughter of Morgana. You have proven yourself to truly be that of Dragon druid. Not only have you shown us true power, but you have also showed the ability to rely on others when needed. As such we declare you to be Dragon Druid."  
  
A loud round of applause erupted thru the audience.  
  
The second druid looked at Harry as the first druid placed a necklace around Blackcat's neck. The necklace had a charm on it of a gold dragon that looked ready to fight.  
  
"Now for you second. What is your name?" The second druid asked.  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
"Well Harry Potter, for helping out a druid in her time of need without care for your own wizard safety we give you this."  
  
The druid held out another necklace. This one had a small coin that had the same emblem the book had in it.  
  
"This emblem will show that you are friend to all druids. Should you need us for any reason just hold onto the charm and wish it to be so. One of the Dragon Druids will appear at your side to help you in your time of need."  
  
"Thank you sir." Harry said in shock as he took the necklace.  
  
Lei and Lil walked over and took Blackcat from Harry. Harry put on the necklace and looked around.  
  
"Where is my book?" He asked.  
  
"I have it Harry," Flare said, "you left it in the room and since it is a school book I thought it was important."  
  
"Um, thanks Flare. I can call you my friend now right?"  
  
"Sure, I would like that Harry." Flare said with a smile.  
  
Harry smiled too, he now had two friends from Slytherin house and he liked that idea.  
  
"Shall we get going now. I'm betting that the school is wondering where we are all at." Professor Pistor replied.  
  
"Of corse." Said the final druid. He raised his hand and some druids came out with the portkeys that the group had used to get there. The temple was filing out as they grabbed their respective portkeys. Lei and Lil held onto Blackcat as they diapered. Each of the group disappeared and only Harry was left. He picked up his portkey and wondered about it. He was then teleported back to the Quidditch pitch. 


	12. Friends always

Friends always  
  
  
  
As the group appeared on the quidditch pitch each person hugged each other. They had all made it back to Hogwarts safely. Professor Lupin appeared holding onto Wormtail.  
  
"Sorry to break up this reunion, but will someone please fetch Professor Dumbledore so we can alert the M.L.E of this rouge." the professor said in a serious tone.  
  
"I will." said Veronica.  
  
"I'll go with." said Aldunia, and the two took off at a run towards the castle.  
  
Lei and Lil appeared with a very worn out Blackcat. They were followed close behind by Professor Pistor, Professor Snape, Ken, Flare, Polaris and Doug..  
  
"Everyone here?" asked Professor Pistor.  
  
"Everyone except Harry." said Doug.  
  
Harry soon appeared holding his book and looking around the quidditch pitch. He walked over to the others still holding onto his portkey.  
  
"There's my portkey!" Exclaimed Doug, "where did you find it Harry?"  
  
"In this book Doug, I thought it was mine."  
  
"Oh, that's where I left it. After the common room meeting I went to the library to check out Druidry. I used that book to find out what the games were about. I must have used the portkey as a marker and left the book there. The librarian put the book away with my portkey in it."Doug laughed, "glad you found it Harry."  
  
"Well that explains the portkey issue, but it doesn't explain the white light that took out Malfoy."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you about that Harry. Sorry." Doug said.  
  
"We are going to take Blackcat to the hospital wing." said Lei.  
  
The two girls carried Blackcat to the castle and to the Hospital wing. Dumbledore alerted the authorities about Wormtail. The M.L.E came and took Wormtail into custody. Professor Lupin and Professor Snape had a stern talking to by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Everything seemed to return to normal around the castle. Harry also seemed to lighten up. Every so often he would look at the charm around his neck and smile. He met Ron and Hermione in the common room and told them about his adventures. The only thing he couldn't figure out was who had saved him in the library. After a couple of days he couldn't stand to wait any longer.  
  
He decided to go see if he could find the white light again. He walked to the library with his book to return it. He handed the book to the librarian who smiled.  
  
"There is another book on Druidry if you want to read it Mr. Potter." said the librarian.  
  
"Ok." said Harry. After his experience he wanted to know more. She walked him over to the section and pulled down another old book. She handed it to him and walked off. Harry opened the book and out of the corner of his eye he saw a white flash. He walked over to the section of the library where he saw the flash. Once again he saw a flash and continued to follow it throughout the library. As he turned the corner he stopped. Harry was a dead end. He turned around to leave and heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Turn around Harry." The voice said in a whisper.  
  
"W-Who's there?" Harry asked. A bit of fear was in his voice. The sound of the voice was familiar.  
  
"Come closer Harry, please."  
  
Harry walked over to the section of books and noticed they were all about ghosts.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry whispered out. He didn't want anyone to know he was over there.  
  
Suddenly Harry felt a tap on the shoulder. He spun around to see Malfoy standing there.  
  
"So we meet again Potter. Talking to yourself. I see that Ron Weasly and Hermione are not here to help you Potter. Like they did the last time we were here. Poor Potter. All by himself." Malfoy said with a sneer.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, I can take you on any day," Harry said angrily, "and they were not here last time."  
  
"Yeah right Potter, and who was, a ghost." Malfoy laughed along with his two goons.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Harry angrily blurted out.  
  
"Oh. What's that Potter, a silly looking charm and necklace. An ugly one to boot. What did that poor Weasly give it to you. Did he find it in some snaps? We all know that's where he gets his gifts."  
  
Malfoy reached for the charm and ripped it off of Harry's necklace..  
  
"Give that back, it isn't yours!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I think I'll keep it. Soon you won't be able to move to care less." Malfoy sneered.  
  
Malfoy raised his wand. Harry knew there wasn't enough room to duck a curse so he prepared for the worst. Harry then heard Crabbe and Goyle yell in fear and take off running. Malfoy turned around and his face went pale.  
  
"You. It can't be." Malfoy replied in a frightened voice.  
  
"I know,"said the ghost, "now this is between me and Potter. Drop that charm and get out of here"  
  
Malfoy dropped the charm and bolted screaming out of the Library. Madam Pince watched him leave and took points off of Slytherin for the disturbance.  
  
Harry picked up the charm and put it back on the necklace. He put the necklace around his neck. As he stood up he took a couple of steps back. In front of him stood the ghost of Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff who was killed by Voldemort after he and Harry won the tri-wizard tournament.  
  
"Hello Harry." Said Cedric.  
  
"Cedric, but how?" Harry said. He stood there shocked to see Cedric.  
  
"This is my new haunt Harry. I just came back to tell you thanks for taking my body to my parents. I can't explain how, but I'm now a Hogwarts ghost. I'll be frequenting the library a lot."  
  
Harry just smiled.  
  
"Was it you who knocked out Malfoy and his goons out when I was here last?"  
  
"Yep, I hate that creep. He gave me a hard time too during a quidditch game. I miss the sport a lot. You will come back and tell me the scores of the matches, right Harry?" Cedric asked.  
  
"Yes I will Cedric. Thanks for the help." Harry politely responded.  
  
"Just come back every so often. I can talk to you. Seems everyone else is afraid of me. That new Hufflepuff prefect Doug is an odd one too. Comes in here a lot with the Gryffindor Prefect and green hair. Not becoming of a Hufflepuff. Keep an eye on those too ok Harry."  
  
"I will Cedric," Harry smiled, "and thanks again."  
  
  
  
"I know we will always be connected Harry, and we will always be friends right?" Cedric said.  
  
"Yes we will Cedric, always." Harry replied.  
  
"Any time Harry, now there's a really good book around here I wanted to get into. Ah there it is."  
  
Cedric said as he disappeared.  
  
Harry felt really good. He had made new friends. Helped out a fellow Gryffindor a lot, and most of all he had a feeling that all was finally well. Wormtail was in Azkaban and his scar hadn't burned in over four days since the solstice games.  
  
He walked back to the common room. Took a seat in a chair next to Ron and Hermione and began a game of chess. All was well and he felt this year could only get better.  
  
  
  
The end. 


End file.
